Chronologie
Sur cette page, vous pouvez retrouvez la chronologie de tout les rp du jeu et ainsi mieux suivre le déroulement de l'histoire. Note: il s'agit de la chronologie InGame. Flashback/Prologue *Réflexions Personnelles d'Handréas *L'homme au chapeau *Initiation Saison 1 : 2012 'Chapitre 1 : Welcome to Jurassic Park ! ' 15 juillet au 30 juillet : *Mission des rangers : Locaux des ranger. *[Mission des paléontologues et Paléobotanistes (Grand Canyon) *Visite de l’enclos des Gallimimus. *Départ pour l’île… 'Chapitre 2 : La menace de l'ombre. ' 1er Août au 31 Août : *Installation d’une caméra, dernière phase. *Mission des éleveurs/soigneurs [Comportement étrange] *[Mission des scientifiques : Un problème génétique. *Opération spéciale : La sécurité avant tout !(Rangers) *Visite de l’enclos des Vélociraptors. *Opération Spéciale : La sécurité avant tout ! (Josh et Cole : partie 1) *Opération Spéciale :La Sécurité avant tout !(Josh et Cole : partie 2) *Opération Rangers : Visite risquée sur Sorna. *Rangers-La Jungle. *29 Aout - Bureau de Shivak Garland. 'Chapitre 3 : L'ouverture. ' *1er septembre - L'ouverture. *Un premier tour pour un premier visiteur. *San Diego, Falaise : Mission des Eleveurs/Reporters. *Départ d'Emilien Patris. *Destination Isla Nublar pour James Muldoon. *A la rencontre du Tyranosaure. *Départ d’Erin O’Connor à destination d’Isla Nublar. *Grand Hall : Comment se rendre à Sorna ? *Routine Scientifique. *Mission de déplacement des Corythosaures // Chapitre 3.8 *Mission des Rangers : Le Lézard d'Alberta *28 septembre - Opération Spéciale : Des Carcharodontosaurus pour Isla Nublar... *28 septembre - Repas en compagnie d'avocats : Suite de l'Opération. *28 septembre - Transport des Carcharodontosaurus :Suite de l'Opération. *28 septembre - Bloquez toutes les issues !! Pv-Emma Beckett. *28 septembre - Bureau de Shaélynn Moore. *30 septembre - Empoisonnement. *3 octobre - Routine des soigneurs 'Chapitre 4 : Site B.' *3 octobre - Routine des soigneurs *4 octobre - Mission Membre : Récupération de matériel. *5 octobre - Mission membre : Classification des espèces. *6 octobre - Informatique et petits tracas. *6 octobre - Rencontre dans les brumes *7 octobre - Antivirus *7 octobre - Contrôle de routine. *9 octobre - Mission Membre : Les Géants de Sorna. *13 octobre - Rocher Africain (Madagascar) *25 octobre - De curieuses retrouvailles *27 Octobre - Os de Glace (Antartique) *30 octobre -Nouvelle arrivée, nouvelle rencontre *31 octobre - This is Halloween 'Chapitre 5 : Isla Nova.' *2 novembre - Premier jour de Dan sur Nova *3 novembre - Plantes en folie *3 novembre - Comme un reptile marin dans l'eau *4 novembre - Rencontre entre un allosaurus et une brebis: *5 novembre - Soirée en compagnie d'une amie un peu particulière. *7 novembre - Contrôle de routine avant l'arrivée des stagiaires. *9 novembre - Monsieur Hudson *10 novembre - Vol à destination d'Isla Nublar. *13 novembre - Xiphactinus acteurs ! *16 novembre - Recrutement de Tina Fergusson *16 novembre - Back to the past *16 novembre - Plongée avec les Tortues *17 novembre - Quand une lettre vous pourrit la journée. *17 novembre - Au service de la science. *19 novembre - Deux drôles de dames *19 novembre - Etude des tylosaurus 1/2 *20 novembre - Panique chez le mosasaure. *20 novembre - Opération Deadly Waters *20 novembre - Réparation de l'enclos des Mosasaures *21 novembre - Les torosaurus avec un scientifique *21 novembre - Les répartions *21 novembre - Les pingouins : une espèce menacée *21 novembre - Un pingouin peut en cacher un autre *24 novembre - Compras en Barcelona *25 novembre - Après-midi chez les Compy *26 novembre - Quand Pearce s'offre son petit noël *26 novembre - Rencontre fortuite sous la pluie(Etude des tylosaurus 2/2) *27 novembre - J'ai pêché un requin comme ça ! *28 novembre - Les maux du cœur *28 novembre - L'origine du clone *29 novembre - Le réveil *30 novembre - Quand on parle du loup. (Dakar Hangar de détention) *30 novembre - Centre de recherche à la satisfaction des visiteurs d'Ingen 'Chapitre 6 : Le Jurassic Sea Life. ' *1 décembre - Discussion avec un mort *3 décembre - Le goût du venin *3 décembre - L'ivresse de la fouille (France-Alsace) *7 décembre - Installation des kentrosaurus *8 décembre - Compsoquoi *10 décembre - En quête de réponses *12 décembre - Complications *12 décembre - Opération commando pour Marcos Shannon *13 décembre - Discours improvisé *13 décembre - Puce et petits cailloux *15 décembre - Dangereuses manipulations et admirateur secret *18 décembre - Accomplissement *18 décembre - 1ère Affectation – Soin des dimorphodons *20 décembre - Peindre un reptile dans une cage *20 décembre - Recrutement d'Angel Harlowe *24 décembre - Retour aux sources *24 décembre - Survie *29 décembre - Email pour M.Hudson 2013 'Chapitre 7 : La chimère.' *Nuit du 2 au 3 janvier - Opération Spéciale : La croisière s'amuse. *Nuit du 2 au 3 janvier - Opération Spéciale : Transports d'espèces. *Nuit du 2 au 3 janvier - Opération Spéciale : Mr ADN *2 janvier - Tri sélectif *3 janvier - 06h50 - La règle de trois *3 janvier - Seul dans les ténèbres (suite du rp précédent) *3 janvier - [RP solo Isla Nublar, rêves et cauchemars] (simultané) *3 janvier - Dans le feu de l'action (suite) *3 janvier - Pyrokinésie (suite) *3 janvier - 07h02 - Opération K-C contre-attaque *3 janvier - 08h12 - Opération Chemins interdits *3 janvier - 08h23 - Opération Sang-froid *3 janvier - 08h45 - Le "Projet" T *3 janvier - 08h52 - Double jeu *3 janvier - 09h00 - Seul dans les ténèbres *3 janvier - 09h15- L'épine *3 janvier - 09h49 - Opération Point de contrôle *3 janvier - 09h50 - Opération Disfonctionnement vitesse grand huit *3 janvier - 10h30 - Prendre son envol *3 janvier - 11h45 - Tombé du ciel 'Chapitre 8 : "Trahison"' *3 janvier - 14h12 - En territoire hostile *3 janvier - 15h50 - L'ombre et la lumière *3 janvier - Fatalité *3 janvier - Fucking life *3 janvier - Relaxation Aquatique Saison 2 Chapitre 1 : Des pas qui font trembler la terre *3 janvier : 2 x 01 : Escorte présidentielle *3 janvier 2 x 01 : Course Poursuite *3 janvier 2 x 01 : Mr Hide *5 janvier : Une arrivée mouvementée *7 janvier - Suivre les traces laissées par le passé *9 janvier - Un dernier message * 12 janvier - Couverture médiatique * 12 janvier - L'espace Temps Jurassic Restaurant * 13 janvier - Quand les dinosaures régnaient sur Nublar * Du 16 au 18 janvier - Un réveil difficile * 18 janvier - Suivez le guide ! * 21 janvier - Le fin mot de l'histoire * 21 janvier - le presque retour à la normale * 22 janvier - Rendez-vous nocturne * 22 janvier - La vérité finit toujours par éclater * 23 janvier - [SoloPensées réfléchies] * 23 janvier - L'infection Chapitre 2 : Reconstruction * 28 janvier - Comment bien marquer son retour * 28 janvier - Time To Run * 28 janvier - Time To Go (I don't know when I'll see you again...) * 28 janvier - Chapitre I : le Réveil * 29 janvier - Des inquiétudes et des secrets * 29 janvier - Le retour sur l'échiquier * 29 janvier - Une carte pour seul repère * 29 janvier - Les Ténèbres vous dévorerons jusqu'au dernier * 2 février - seule vers les brumes * 2 février - Une nouvelle arrivante * Chapitre 3 : Propagation * ??? - Opération: Génétique et imagination * ??? - Opération: Mutisme: Ruines du Jurassic Garden * Chapitre 4 : Isla Vanthua * 4 février : Un avenir : Le Jurassic World * 10 février - Opération: Extermination: sur la piste... * 6 juillet - Chapitre II : L'appel de la vérité * 6 juillet - Chapitre III : Tout feux Tout flammes ! * 13 août - Chapitre IV : Le Quotidien * 4 septembre - Chapitre V : Rencontres inattendues * 17 septembre - Début d'enquête & Preuves à l'appui... * 27 octobre - Chapitre VI : Curiosité * 6 novembre - Chapitre VII : L'Enquête 2014 * 23 janvier - L'infection * 23 avril - Dîner à l'anglaise * 14 mai - ~ Confusion ~ 2015 Chapitre 5 : Vers un nouveau monde * ???? - Publicité - (Diffusion mondiale) * ???? - Flammaginarium * ???? - Mission membre : Le Parc de demain * ???? - Mission membre : Les Dents de la Mort * ???? - Mission membre : Explorons l'inexploré ! * ???? - Journal d'un marginal * ???? - Retour au travail * ???? - Sweet Sweet Scotland * ???? - Dig up the past * 5 janvier - Remise à neuf * 1 février - Une nouvelle arrivante * 7 février - Voyage dans le temps * 10 février - Ouverture du parc * 15 février - Premier séjour chez les Raptors * 7 février - Mission membre : Enquête de satisfaction [Ça vous chatouille ou ça vous grattouille ?] * 17 février - Mission membre : Enquête de satisfaction [Tombé bien bas !] * 25 février - Un Amigo arrive à Nublar * 8 mars - L'incroyable histoire de Richard Green * 25 mars - Mission : Amusons les enfants ! * 18 avril - Prologue : Jurassic Park, j'arrive ! * 20 avril 10h - La nouvelle vague * 20 Avril Après-midi - Une Rencontre, des Pachy, et autres joyeusetés * 20 Avril 19h35 - Sur place ou à emporter ? * 20 Avril - Mission membre : il faut creuser pour trouver * 21 Avril - Une nouvelle perspective * 23 Avril - Chantage crucial Chapitre 6 : "Dans les empreintes du passé" * 1er mai : Exploration du parc ! [PV:Aaron Wess] * 5 mai - Premier pas au Jurassic World * 6 mai - Le ballet Aquatique * 8 mai - Nouveau départ * 8 mai - ☼ - Barbecue ! - ☼ * 10 mai - Reprendre les choses en main * 14 mai - Au clair de lune * 18 mai - السفر إلى مصر [Voyage en Egypte (1/3)] * 20 mai - Un cocktail ? (PV Aïko Lance) * 20 mai - Girl's Power : Incident au centre de la découverte ! * 20 mai - From Paris with Love (2/3) * 22 mai - ° Convalescence °(3/3 * 28 mai - °° What's Up °° 'Chapitre 7 : "Déjà-Vu" ' * 10 juin - Opération : Têtu * 10 juin - Opération : Viva la Cinema * 10 juin - Opération : Panne sêche